<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Секретные агенты by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050789">Секретные агенты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди, увлеченные идеей справедливости, способны на многое. Даже спасти демона из рук архангела Гавриила, а ангела из адской ванны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Секретные агенты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маленький толстячок мистер Голдберг пришел домой в крайне возбужденном состоянии: ему не терпелось рассказать своему мужу о том, что он видел сегодня на улице. Он не был зевакой по натуре своей, но мимо события, разворачивающегося прямо у него на глазах, он пройти не мог. Согласитесь, не каждый день встретишь, как стильный молодой человек, рассекающий по Сохо в ретро-автомобиле, прямо посреди улицы бросает своего явно многолетнего партнера, чуть недотёпистого, но очень приятного и уютного держателя книжного магазина. Мистер Голдберг про себя пожелал в спину уехавшему несколько гадостей, вспомнил, что и в его жизни встречались такие драма-квин, а потом сказал бедному оставленному блондинчику несколько утешающих слов поддержки. Кажется, тот даже его услышал, несмотря на весь свой потерянный вид.</p><p>Почему-то история расставания этих двоих никак не давала мистеру Голдбергу покоя, и ему крайне хотелось обсудить это со своим супругом, мелким служащим британского правительства, как он сам себя называл — и членом правления британской военной разведки на самом деле.</p><p>К сожалению, сегодня разговору не суждено было состояться: мистер Брукс задержался на каких-то переговорах, и мистер Голдберг, так и не дождавшись вожделенного разговора, лёг спать: он был коммивояжером, с трогательной гордостью называя свою профессию торгового представителя на такой старомодный манер. Разъезды по пригородам столицы иногда вынуждали его менять свой привычный совиный график на законченно жаворонковый, как получилось и сейчас: с утра мистеру Голдбергу нужно было успеть на электричку в 6:40, так что возвращения супруга он не дождался.</p><p>На следующий день утром мистер Голдберг уехал далеко на запад области, откуда собирался вернуться только через два дня, но дела задержали его ещё на целые сутки, так что к возвращению домой он был устал, переполнен эмоциями и жаждой общения с мужем — который, в свою очередь, был готов рассказать ему о странной истории, случившейся прямо на его глазах в Сент-Джеймс парке.</p><p>— Представь себе, дорогой! — воскликнул мистер Голдберг, приведя себя в порядок и усевшись на кухне, где во всех смыслах оголодавший супруг поглощал сэндвичи с огурцом.</p><p>— Ты только послушай, что мы с моим коллегой видели сегодня на прогулке! — одновременно с ним воскликнул мистер Брукс, стараясь одновременно и прожевать булку, и звучать понятно.</p><p>— Нет, я расскажу первый, потому что моя история случилась раньше, — заключил мистер Голдберг, оглаживая усы и бородку, после чего эмоционально и экспрессивно поведал о том, свидетелем чему он был несколько дней назад.</p><p>— Рыжий в солнечных очках? — задумчиво переспросил мистер Брукс, а потом вдруг достал свой личный телефон и набрал номер, записанный как «Аптека».</p><p>— Слушаю, — раздался чуть приглушенный голос. — Что такого срочного могло случиться с моими штиблетами, что вы решили беспокоить меня в выходной день по личному телефону, мистер Лазерсон?</p><p>— Ох, простите, — дипломат резко подпустил в голос заискивающих интонаций, — но я никак не могу решить проблему с полировкой ваших каблуков.</p><p>— Говорите, я вышел в отдельный кабинет.</p><p>— Помните, сегодня в парке мы видели похищение двоих людей, но словно что-то помешало нам поднять по этому поводу шум? Вы можете описать для моего супруга рыжего пострадавшего?</p><p>— Похищение? — мистер Голдберг не на шутку взволновался. — И вы ничего не сделали?</p><p>— Мы правда ничего не могли сделать, — как можно мягче сказал мистер Брукс, — но сейчас не о том речь.</p><p>— Рыжий молодой человек, — раздался из динамика телефона глубокий голос его коллеги, — лет тридцати пяти, очень стильный, изящный, весь в чёрном и в круглых солнечных очках, со старательно уложенным беспорядочным хохлом на голове.</p><p>— На шее у него был галстук-хомут? — обреченно спросил мистер Голдберг.</p><p>— Да, именно так, — ответила трубка голосом господина Кузнецова, иногда более известного в английских землях как мистер Смит.</p><p>— Если тебя это утешит, — сказал служащий британского правительства, — то они явно примирились с героем твоего рассказа, милым спокойным блондином в кремовом старомодным сюртуке. Потому что похитили их вместе, хоть и отправили затем в разные стороны.</p><p>— Мы должны, — сказал мистер Голдберг твёрдо, — их спасти.</p><p>Трубка попыталась что-то возразить, но мистер Брукс знал: если его супруг что-то решил, остановить его не сможет даже конец света.</p><p>— Мы не можем вовлекать сюда посторонние государства! — горячился мистер Брукс, выслушав план мистера Голдберга: тот считал, что к поискам следует подключить американского посла, с которым у мистера Брукса были приятельские отношения. Свою убежденность руководитель розыскной операции, каковым все трое единогласно признали мистера Голдберга, объяснял тем, что американцы — самые лучшие в деле поиска пропавших людей. Естественно, британские спецслужбы были не согласны с этим доводом, но их мнение, как обычно, пасовало и отступало перед напором мистера Брукса.</p><p>— Кгхм, — глубокомысленно изрёк господин Кузнецов, он же мистер Смит, постукивая ложечкой по ручке своей чашки, напоминая тем самым о своём присутствии.</p><p>— Вы — это другое! — отмахнулся мистер Брукс, и двое его собеседников сделали себе мысленные пометки выяснить, что означает это другое, однако мистер Брукс продолжил: — Во-первых, вы — непосредственный участник событий. Во-вторых, вы мой... ну... друг, наверное. Мы знакомы и встречаемся на этой проклятой скамейке в Сент-Джеймс парке шесть лет, конечно, мы уже друзья!</p><p>— Я работаю на правительство предполагаемого противника, — ровным голосом напомнил господин Кузнецов.</p><p>— Предполагаемого! — подхватил мистер Брукс. — А не наиболее вероятного, как в случае с Тадеушом Даулингом, к которому предлагает обратиться мой дражайший супруг!</p><p>Упомянутый супруг скрестил руки на груди, демонстрируя непоколебимость собственного мнения. Это всегда выглядело крайне смешно для любого неподготовленного человека, но господин Кузнецов недаром был смелым разведчиком в логове врага — хоть и безобидно назывался атташе по культуре — от этой картины на его лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.</p><p>— Вы знаете, — сказал он спокойно, — возможно, мистер Голдберг прав. В конце концов, обратившись к Даулингу, мы ничего не теряем. Впрочем, он сейчас в каком-то восточном турне, если я правильно помню.</p><p>— Вернулся сегодня утром, — мрачно ответил мистер Брукс, в глубине души уже давно смирившийся с планом супруга и даже видевший в нём некое рациональное зерно, но до последнего старавшийся избегать обращения за помощью к американским спецслужбам.</p><p>Перед носом мистера Брукса возникла трубка его личного телефона: мистер Голдберг протягивал её мужу с самым решительным выражением лица. Вздохнув, служащий британского правительства принялся набирать номер, обозначенный в списке контактов как «Гей-клуб».</p><p> </p><p>Разговор троих спасателей с мистером Тадеушом Даулингом крайне неудачно, как поначалу подумали все участники беседы, подслушал сын посла по имени Варлок. В какой-то момент он вдруг ворвался в кабинет отца прямо посреди его реплики, возбужденно размахивая своим айфоном и рассказывая что-то о каких-то официантах и фокусниках. Отчаявшись дождаться внятного объяснения, господин Кузнецов вынул из руки мальчика телефон и с большим интересом рассмотрел кадры с празднования одиннадцатилетия Варлока, случившегося несколькими дням ранее. Сомнений быть не могло: с фотографий на него смотрели похищенные молодые люди, в тот момент облаченные в костюмы официанта и фокусника. На мистера Брукса было жалко смотреть: получалось, что дело совсем не так чисто, как думали они до этой минуты, и, возможно, мистер Тадеуш Даулинг чуть не стал в этой истории пострадавшей стороной, потому что никто так и не понимал, что это за люди, кто их похитил, а теперь и то, как они оказались на закрытой частной вечеринке американского посла. Можно было с уверенностью утверждать только одно: в тот момент они ещё не были в ссоре, которая развернулась спустя некоторое время перед глазами мистера Голдберга. Или, — добавил про себя мистер Кузнецов, крайне подозрительный от природы и с младых ногтей приученный видеть во всём тройное дно, — была виртуозно перед ним разыграна.</p><p>Сначала мистер Даулинг собирался бить во все колокола, и мир буквально стоял на пороге международного скандала, потому что американский посол тут же решил, что его сына собирались похитить. Варлок по этому поводу пришел в бешеный восторг, и с этой минуты от него было не отделаться. Выбрав для себя господина Кузнецова как самого разумного человека из всей компании, он благоразумно держался за ним, но иногда вставлял самые разнообразные реплики, порядком выводящие отца и мистера Брукса из себя. В частности, он вспомнил случившийся в их поездке по Ближнему Востоку эпизод в долине Мегиддо, чем вызвал у всех нервную улыбку и убеждение, что вокруг Варлока действительно плелась какая-то сеть. И теперь мистер Даулинг хотел найти похищенных молодых людей хотя бы для того, чтобы они объяснили, что же тут происходит. Он решил задействовать своих лучших специалистов, но согласился с идеей товарищей, что действовать нужно без шумихи и лишнего внимания ко всей этой истории. Так что, к большому сожалению Варлока, армию его отец снаряжать не собирался, и даже мало-мальски завалящего взрыва в обозримом будущем в их спасательных мероприятиях не планировалось.</p><p>Специалисты мистера Тадеуша Даулинга доказали, что не даром едят свой хлеб. Буквально за пару часов они нашли лондонский небоскрёб Бродгейт Тауэр, куда, с вероятностью в 98%, были доставлены похищенные молодые люди. Правда, дальше снова наступала проклятая неизвестность: в сияющем зеркальной безликостью холле, перечёркнутым двумя эскалаторами, на любого вошедшего накатывало то странное состояние, которое сопровождало похищение в парке, когда человек видел всё происходящее, но совершенно не понимал, как вмешаться. Мистер Голдберг, теперь почувствовавший его на собственной шкуре, перестал думать, что его супруг и господин Кузнецов в Сент-Джеймсском парке просто пошли на поводу у собственной слабости и оставили попавших в беду людей без помощи. Однако, что следует делать дальше, он не понимал точно так же, как и все остальные — разве что неутомимая деятельная натура мистера Голдберга (которую многие, включая его собственного супруга, нередко называли просто упёртостью) позволяла ему сейчас не подпасть под чары этого дурмана полностью и помнить о том, зачем они вообще сюда явились. А ещё по всему холлу безудержно крутился Варлок, порываясь отправиться в недра здания и создавая бесконечный шум и суету. Он героически боролся то с удерживающим его господином Кузнецовым, то со специалистами отца, которые, может быть, и забывали, зачем они здесь, но твёрдо понимали, что пускать внутрь Даулинга-младшего точно не стоит.</p><p>Так прошло около получаса, и мистер Голдберг не выдержал. Он энергично разделил всех специалистов американского посла и тех, кого пригнал к этому зданию его собственный супруг, на две равные группы, после чего позволил спасательному комитету самостоятельно решить, кто из них с кем и, собственно, куда отправляется: вверх или вниз, потому что загадочные эскалаторы ехали именно так.</p><p>Мистер Тадеуш Даулинг выбрал отправиться вниз, а вот его отпрыск испросил себе разрешения отделиться от родителя и отправиться вверх, клятвенно пообещав ни на шаг не отходить от смирившегося с ролью заботливой наседки господина Кузнецова. Мистер Брукс тоже выбрал лестницу, ведущую вниз, а вот сам мистер Голдберг метался, будучи не в силах определиться. В конце концов, ему выделили по одному специалисту от каждой страны и оставили в холле: что-то подсказывало руководителю спасательной операции, что здесь тоже могут произойти какие-то события. К тому же, время от времени все участники происходящего вдруг словно теряли связь с реальностью, и требовалось коллективное усилие, чтобы вернуться разумом в происходящее — а мистер Голдберг представлялся всем единственным, кто может не впасть в панику, истерику или беспамятство, так что сможет координировать всё, находясь в холле будто на командном пункте. На том и разошлись.</p><p>Ближайшие три четверти часа мистер Голдберг нервно бегал по холлу, отчего у оставшихся с ним военных разведчиков откровенно рябило в глазах. Рации молчали как мёртвые, мобильные телефоны не подавали признаков жизни, здание было так же безлюдно, как в момент появления здесь спасательной группы. Эхо шагов не было гулким, как стоило бы ожидать от такого огромного тихого пространства, эскалаторы работали бесшумно, лифт молчал. Мистер Голдберг мельтешил по холлу, специалисты смотрели каждый в свою сторону — и вдруг тишина взорвалась сначала движением лифта, а затем зашумела множеством голосов, заискрилась, заголосила. Все трое как по команде повернулись туда, откуда слышались эти звуки очевидной и невероятной победы, и над всем торжествующе летел вопль Варлока, висевшего поочередно то на высоком рыжем мужчине, то на более приземистом блондине. Мистер Голдберг посмотрел на всё это, потом подошел и от души обнял одного из них как своего старого знакомого, после чего отстранился и сказал, смущенно теребя собственный рукав:</p><p>— Знаете, я был неправ, когда считал, что вам будет лучше без него. Не будет. Это совершенно очевидно.</p><p>Блондин как-то странно смутился и заметался взглядом в поисках своего рыжего спутника, но потом взял себя в руки и произнес нечто среднее между «Нгхк» и «Я очень признателен вам за эту столь приятную и, без сомнения, самую правдивую оценку ситуации, которая длится так много лет, что уже просто не имеет шансов на иное прочтение». Мистер Голдберг просиял, снова приобнял своего спасенного собеседника и, видя, что оба молодых человека явно хотят остаться наедине, предложил считать спасательную операцию законченной, специалистам вернуться к своей работе, мистеру Даулингу предъявить целого и невредимого сына очевидно волнующейся матери, а господину Кузнецову, мистеру Бруксу и, собственно, самому мистеру Голдбергу вновь отправиться для разговора в ту гостиную в доме последнего, где они всего-то несколько часов назад начали разрабатывать детали этой самой операции. Если втайне мистер Голдберг и надеялся, что спасённые молодые люди воспротивятся такому предложению и пригласят их продлить эту бурную встречу более спокойным и потому приятным времяпрепровождением, чем спасение из рук похитителей, то его надеждам не суждено было сбыться: новые знакомые как-то очень быстро покинули место событий, напоследок странно переглянувшись и то ли махнув рукой, то ли щёлкнув пальцами, после чего все как-то активно зашевелились и стали собираться домой. Мистер Голдберг в ту минуту слишком изводился в ожидании рассказа о подробностях операции, так что почти не обратил на этот момент никакого внимания.</p><p>Подробности не заставили себя ждать: менее, чем через полчаса трое руководителей спасательной операции восседали в гостиной. Перед мистером Бруксом стояла чашка ароматного чая, господин Кузнецов был вынужден довольствоваться предложенным ему стаканом водки, а сам мистер Голдберг активно хрустел крекерами, хотя супруг уже неоднократно намекал ему, что воздержание от любого вида мучного пошло бы им обоим только на пользу. Однако сейчас ситуация была не рядовая, так что мистер Брукс и сам время от времени прикладывался к вазочке с печеньем, чего обычно себе не позволял, считая ненужным излишеством.</p><p>Сначала слово взял мистер Брукс. Он поведал, как они с американским коллегой в сопровождении специалистов спустились по странному эскалатору куда-то вниз, где, по всей вероятности, происходили съемки какого-то малобюджетного и непонятно фильма, столько много грязной и неопрятной массовки там обреталось. Ни автоматы, ни удостоверения дипломатической неприкосновенности не производили на этих людей никакого впечатления, они так и продолжали шляться по коридорам, не намереваясь ни уступать дорогу, ни отвечать на вопросы. В какой-то момент одному из подчиненных мистера Брукса удалось понять, что при всей хаотичности движения толпы, все эти полу-зомби следуют куда-то в одну точку, так что, сделав некоторые расчеты, вскоре группа спасателей уже двигалась за определенной частью массовки, которая привела их в некое подобие тронного зала. Кстати, трон там тоже был: мрачноватый и украшенный безвкусно-дешёвыми рогами. На нём восседала маленькая и очень ехидная женщина, прямо на глазах у появившихся людей приговорившая рыжего мужчину к смертной казни через купание в воде. На этом месте рассказа мистер Голдберг перестал жевать крекеры и уставился на супруга, некуртуазно засыпав крошками весь свой пиджак. Господин Кузнецов поморщился и залпом опрокинул свои полстакана. Мистер Брукс крякнул и продолжил повествование. Он сказал, что на этом месте все они окончательно утвердились в мысли, что здесь снимается какое-то кино, тем более, что прямо у них на глазах стоящая посреди подиума ванна была набрана до краёв из одного единственного кувшина, а потом в ней растворили какую-то вопящую куклу. Правда, мистер Брукс всегда был уверен, что такие штуки рисуют с помощью компьютера после того, как весь материал уже отснят, но мистер Даулинг заявил, что это новые голливудские разработки. Так что появившееся прямо из ниоткуда полотенце тоже совсем не удивило членов спасательной группы, смирившихся с тем, что они попали на съемочную площадку. Они дождались окончания сцены, в которой сидящая на стуле женщина из очень ехидной стала очень растерянной, увидели, что разыскиваемый ими рыжий молодой человек, не удосужившись посетить свою гримерку и напялив вещи прямо поверх мокрого белья, направляется к выходу, после чего последовали за ним. Они не стали ничего говорить, со всей очевидностью понимая, что их спасательная операция с самого начала была ерундой: в парке, очевидно, снимали сцену похищения, которую и видели просто-напросто не заметившие камер и всю кино-группу мистер Брукс и господин Кузнецов. С этими словами скромный служащий британской разведки передал слово своему русскому коллеге, который, как выяснилось, придерживался совсем иной точки зрения.</p><p>По мнению русского дипломата, всё происходящее было очень серьёзно и совершалось на самом деле, а не являлось съемками фильма. На их глазах, считал господин Кузнецов, действительно произошло похищение, которое должно было окончиться самым настоящим уничтожением жертв, чему, в определенной степени, помешало своевременное появление спасательной группы, включая, что немаловажно, сына мистера Тадеуша Даулинга, Варлока. Этому эпизоду господин Кузнецов, замахнув оставшуюся половину стакана водки, посвятил отдельный рассказ, в красках живописав, как после эпичного появления на самом верхнем этаже сверкающего хромированной белизной и стерильностью офиса с огромными панорамными окнами их отряда, Варлок вдруг словно с цепи сорвался и подскочил к важному господину в светлом костюме, явно бывшему здесь главным. Упомянутый господин только-только произнёс сакраментальную фразу, после которой русский атташе по культуре, забыв об области своей деятельности, сам хотел только грязно выругаться и от души врезать по лощёной морде, но его опередил сын мистера Даулинга, со всей дури отвесивший пинок своим откровенно тяжёлым ботинком по лодыжке противного руководителя. Фраза, надо сказать, и правда была омерзительной и относилась к тому несчастному блондину, к которому так прикипел душой мистер Голдберг. «Закрой свой рот и сдохни наконец» — так совершенно спокойно и даже с отвратительной улыбкой сказал мерзавец в светлом костюме, совершенно точно произнося эти страшные слова всерьёз, а не для какой-то там камеры, которой, к слову сказать, в этом огромном пустом пространстве было невозможно не заметить, если бы она там вообще была. Вот тут-то Варлок и налетел на него неостановим ураганом, пнув по ноге и совершенно некуртуазно — впрочем, вполне по-американски, как заметил господин Кузнецов с тонкой усмешкой — плюнув на светлый костюм пару раз, для верности прилепив на рукав гадкого цвета жвачку. Это так деморализовало противника, что даже эффектное обращение предполагаемой жертвы с огнём, в котором ей, на самом деле, предполагалось сгореть, не вызвало у него такого сильного удивления, как могло бы. На этом месте своего рассказа господин Кузнецов стал шарить по столу глазами, будто бы в поисках чего-то, но мистер Голдберг твёрдо сообщил, что стакана водки вполне хватит, особенно учитывая почти полное отсутствие закуски, так что повествование пришлось продолжать просто так. «И вы правда считаете, — воскликнул мистер Брукс, — что всё, о чем вы рассказываете, могло быть всерьёз, а не являлось спецэффектами в каком-то новом блокбастере?». Русский дипломат с достоинством принял этот выпад, возразив, что является атташе по культуре, а потом доподлинно знаком с такими фольклорными элементами, по сравнению с которыми подобные игры с огнём и подавно детский лепет. Даже приняв во внимание употреблённый ранее стакан горячительного напитка, мистеру Бруксу, равно как и его супругу, нечего было возразить на этот довод.</p><p>Вернувшись к плавной линии своего повествования, господин Кузнецов отдельно отметил тот момент — кстати, использовав его как аргумент в пользу того, что всё происходящее было настоящими событиями, а не шло по киносценарию, не предполагающему вмешательство посторонних спасательных групп, особенно с нервными американскими подростками в своём составе — что молодой человек в светлом костюме, которого, собственно, они и спасали, был откровенно восхищен поступком Варлока, отреагировав на него очень странной фразой. «Я всегда подозревал, — произнёс он довольно суровым тоном, но откровенно улыбаясь глазами, — что от Антихриста в тебе на самом деле гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд». При этих словах оплёванный мажор, вызывавший у всех членов спасательной группы одинаковую неприязнь, как-то очень странно дёрнулся и посмотрел на мальчика словно с суеверным ужасом. Нужно отметить, что этот неприятный руководитель вообще был растерян так же сильно, как — господин Кузнецов был уверен в одинаковой степени накала эмоций у двух индивидуумов — женщина на троне, которую наблюдал мистер Брукс. Так что спасённый молодой человек, воспользовавшись ситуаций, позволил себе небольшую отповедь в его адрес, завершившуюся почти прямой угрозой, после чего каким-то очень привычным жестом подхватил Варлока и, махнув всей спасательной группе, направился не к эскалаторам, а к лифту, в который они набились все сразу, ничуть не заботясь о том, что он может застрять от перегрузки. По какой-то непонятной причине кабина не остановилась на уровне холла, а сначала уехала глубоко вниз, где к ним добавилась вторая часть спасательной группы, не менее притихшая и взбудораженная одновременно. Такими их и встретил мечущийся по холлу мистер Голдберг, благодаря которому вся эта история вообще и закрутилась.</p><p>Русский атташе по культуре закончил свой рассказ, и мистер Голдберг как-то автоматически сунул ему в руки бутылку, из которой тот с достоинством, несмотря на все предыдущие заверения, наградил себя ещё одним стаканом водки, лихо закусив одной-единственной чипсиной, которую ловко вытянул из вазочки для печенья, полной исключительно фантиками от конфет. Мистер Брукс отдал должное таким умениям, после чего получил от супруга нежный взгляд и чашку чая.</p><p>Спустя неделю жизнь вошла в свою колею. В парке русский атташе как обычно усаживался на скамейке со своим фирменным недовольным видом, встречая в ответ профессионально поджатые губы и общий неприязненный взгляд как всегда прячущегося за газетой управляющего военной разведкой Британии. Они обменивались ничего не значащими фразами и секретами мирового значения, но новым в их сент-джеймсском бытии теперь было одно, общее и отчего-то наполняющие их сердца самым настоящим восторгом: когда в парке появлялись молодые люди, рыжий в солнечных очках и блондин в кремовом пальто, они обязательно либо чопорно кивали сидящим на скамейке госслужащим, либо подмигивали им, либо махали рукой, либо просто улыбались. И это, чёрт возьми, было так здорово!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true">здесь</a><br/>Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>